In many processing and computing systems, magnetic data storage devices, such as disk drives are utilized for storing data. A typical disk drive includes a spindle motor having a rotor for rotating one or more data disks having data storage surfaces, and an actuator for moving a head carrier arm that supports transducer (read/write) heads, radially across the data disks to write data to or read data from concentric data tracks on the data disk.
In the manufacturing of the disk drive, many processes are utilized to manufacture components. Over the years, manufacturing processes have become more automated. Where repeated processes are required, such as machining, fastening or riveting, the use of automation has enhanced productivity and improved quality control by greatly reducing human error in the manufacturing process. However, in many cases, manual control is often necessary to initiate or terminate a process to change out tooling and equipment.
Standardization of repeat operations is a primary feature of automation, though automation of manufacturing processes may take many forms and can be done at almost any phase of the process, from fabrication to inspection and packaging of a completed product. In true automation, the process or step being automated involves a sensing system for making decision about device or process and then a control system that reacts to the sensed information and provides control reaction.
Manufacturing systems are also becoming more integrated. Workers involved in the manufacturing process, by controlling and operating the machinery on the assembly floor are gaining greater efficiencies. However, despite these improvements, deficiencies are still encountered, especially in the manufacturing of small components requiring several fastening processes. The miniaturization of these components leaves the counting of, for example, fasteners to the operator. This contributes to errors and disruption in the assembly line when these errors have to be fixed.
Therefore, what is need is a flexible way of fastening components and automatically counting the fastener during the fabrication and manufacturing of hard disk drives by providing a wider visibility of the counting and alarm indicators to a larger group of operators in the assembly environment.